Enemies
by MapleRose
Summary: “If I were to become your enemy, would you shoot me?” What if their first meeting was like the scene from the second opening of Destiny? NeoMurrue
1. Chapter 1

_Spoiler warning: Events covered from end of SEED to Phase 32 of Destiny, as well as scene from second opening of Destiny._

_Summary: "If I were to become your enemy, would you shoot me?" What if their first meeting was like the scene from the second opening (Pride) of Destiny?_

* * *

ENEMIES

by MapleRose

----

She gasped at the sight before her.

When Kira had told her to take care of the situation, she had never expected his to happen. Her whole body shook with fear as she stared into the face that she knew so well.

_But you're dead!_ Her mind protested.

The man opened his eyes and quickly stood up, pulling out a weapon. She heard the click of a safety catch on the gun, but she couldn't move, her muscles frozen.

He had the same face, the same crystal blue eyes, but there was no love or recognition in them. His long dirty blond hair blew in the wind as he pointed his weapon at her.

The fire crackled as the city behind them burned. A big explosion was heard, as pieces of debris flew everywhere. The sound seemed to snap her out of her trance a bit. As if by instinct, she pulled out her own weapon with her shaky hands, her military training coming in to save her.

Yet her mind refused to function. She was acting on instinct alone. Her hands shook as she held up the weapon and aimed it at the man opposite her, releasing the safety catch.

For a moment, neither moved. She was lost in her own shock and fear, and it seemed that he was somewhat hesitant as well.

Her mind reeled, and she felt dizzy with questions. What was happening, and why? Why did this man resemble _him_ so much? Was it one of her nightmares? She bit her lip hard, hoping it would wake her.

She heard a bang, and felt a sharp pain shooting up from her right shoulder. She looked, and saw crimson staining her captain's uniform. She wavered a bit, yet her body would not let her lower her weapon, but her mind would not let her use it either.

She laughed and cried at the irony of it all, the utter irony. For the man who once vowed to protect her, and did so with his life, was about to be the one to end hers.

"_If I were to become your enemy, would you shoot me?" _

Her vision blurred as she winced in pain.

_Shoot!_ Her mind screamed desperately, for she knew that if she didn't shoot, he would.

But even knowing that, she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.

* * *

AN: Sorry if it's kinda depressing. a spur of moment thing... may be a second chapter from his point of view. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: same scene, from Neo's pov.

* * *

ENEMIES  
_"__That was how war worked, kill or be killed."_

----------------

"Ugh," the man opened his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered faintly that his Windam was taken down by the Freedom. His eyes widened suddenly. _Stellar!_

He quickly got up, looking around the burning city for the giant mobile suit, but couldn't find it. His gaze fell on a woman standing not far from him. On instinct, he pulled out his gun and released the safety catch.

But he hesitated as he saw the fear and alarm on her face. Then he saw that she was wearing the Orb uniform. Orb was not an enemy, so he started to lower his gun. However, he suddenly remembered that Orb wasn't supposed to be involved in this battle. He looked and saw the Archangel floating behind her. Then he understood: this woman was from that ship. He clenched his teeth; it was because of this ship's interference that they failed to destroy the Minerva. This woman was his enemy. And as a soldier, he was expected to shoot any enemies.

Yet for some reason, he couldn't do it. Something about that woman seemed familiar. It felt as if he knew her, but he was sure that he had never seen her before in his life.

_Who are you? _

For a moment, they stared at each other. It seemed that she didn't want to shoot either, her face twisted with unshed tears.

He didn't want to shoot this woman, but she was an enemy. He knew he had to shoot, or else he would be shot. That was how war worked, kill or be killed.

"_Your only purpose is to fight, don't you ever forget that!"_ That other man's words rang in his head.

His hands trembled slightly as he pulled the trigger.

_Why must you be my enemy…_

* * *

AN: hmm, that wasn't as good as I had hoped, it wasn't as good as the first chapter, esp the ending line... oh well... 


End file.
